Of Action Figures, Sand Pits, and Jealousy
by DreamsForDreamers
Summary: Dave, Kurt, and Blaine met briefly in childhood, but was that enough to change their view on the world and later, each other? Mini!Kurt. Mini!Blaine. Mini!Dave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, we all hate it. I don't own Glee.**

A small, flannel-clad boy raced across the park, only pausing once to get a better grip on his Power Rangers. Squinting in the harsh sun, he spied the empty sand pit from afar. He was so focused on his destination that he did not notice the bigger kid until they collided. They both fell on their behinds, giving out little cries of surprise.

Rubbing their heads, the boys looked up with the same incredulous expressions.

"Oh gosh, I'm _sorry_," the boy dressed in flannel said. Except, he had a lisp, so it came out, "Oh goth, I'm _thawwie."_

The other boy shook his head absently and glanced at the action figures littering the ground around them.

"Whoa, do you have all of them?"

"The Power Rangers? Absolutely! They rock! Do you like them... er..."

"Dave. My name is Dave."

"Oh. Do you like them, _Dave?"_

Dave laughed at the emphasis on his name, nodding his approval for the toys. He looked up at the boy, whose head was tilted to the side. His chestnut hair shined in the sun.

"I'm Kurt, by the way," the other boy stated. Kurt stood up as he said this, wobbling for balance, before reaching his hand out to help Dave up. Dave grasped Kurt's hand, momentarily stunned by how soft it was. _Like a girl's hand _Dave thought. _Except not all flimsy... strong... _Not that he was complaining.

By the time Dave had come to his senses and stopped musing about hands, Kurt had picked up all his action figures and started walking towards the sand pit. Dave wiped off the seat of his jeans and followed, not really caring if he was invited. They eventually reached the sand area and Kurt lay down his toys gently before adjusting a bow tie Dave hadn't noticed before (not that he was still thinking about hands, and definitely not about holding one). The bow tie matched Kurt's outfit of a flannel short and dark jeans perfectly. Dave was about to compliment him on it, but he held his tongue as Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

"I like your jacket."

Dave blushed and looked down, pulling at the hems of the red zip-up.

"I like your bow tie," he said shyly, glancing up to Kurt, who's head was tilted again. Kurt smiled at the moment, pink lips stretching adorably. They held their gazes-_Wow, he has pretty eyes, _though Dave-for a few moments before Dave looked down, eyes scanning the ground, and Kurt reached for a figure.

"This," Kurt said, holding up the chosen one, "is the Red Ranger. He's the leader. You can be him, since you're wearing red!" Dave took the Power Ranger carefully, looking up again to watch Kurt scan the sand for another. He finally held up the blue one, brandishing it proudly.

"I can be this one! Now, let's play!"

-.-

For the next twenty minutes, the boys played, completely lost in their own world. Dave caught himself gazing at Kurt for no specific reason, but he shrugged it off and continued to play with his new friend. That was, until someone else decides to join.

-.-

"So, we're the knights," Kurt said slowly, looking Dave in the eyes in a way that made Dave breathless. "And we have to beat the _dragon!" _Kurt threw his arms in the air at this. His blue figure went flying, landing just outside the sand pit at someones feet. That someone-another boy- reached down and picked it up, examining it carefully. Kurt raised his hand to shield his face-which was getting red from sunburn-and squinted at figure. Dave, who was watching Kurt closely, did not miss the second Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the boy.

"Can I play?" The newcomer asked quietly, shuffling closer to the sand pit. Dave looked sharply at the boy, who had slacks and a shirt that said _OM NOM NOM _and had a picture of Cookie Monster. Instantly, Dave didn't like the boy. Not because he was intruding, or because he seemed shy, but because of the way Kurt stared at the boy. The was... _something _in his expression, and Dave felt a feeling deep in his gut. One he couldn't identify...

"S-Sure!" Kurt said breathlessly. The boy grinned and sauntered over, eyes never leaving Kurt's. Dave scowled, trying to get rid of the mystery feeling. The boy sat carelessly on the sand, handing the Blue Power Ranger to Kurt, who took it numbly.

"I'm Blaine," the curly-haired boy said, He held out a hand to Kurt, who took it immediately. Dave stared at their joined hands and thoughts raced through his mind. _How dare you. I touched his hands first. Yeah, I bet how you like how sof-_

"Wow, your hands are really soft!" Blaine exclaimed, only to the delight of Kurt, who was blushing up to his ears.

"T-Thanks..." They released hands, though Kurt adopted a wistful expression shortly after.

Dave was positively _seething. _He gripped the Red Ranger and little too tightly, breathing heavily and watching Blaine smile disgustingly at Kurt.

They sat in silence for a few moments, probably deciding what to say, and how to say it. Finally, it was broken when Blaine let out a wild squeal.

"Oh my stars and candy bars! **(1) **Is that Ranger... _pink?" _Blaine scooped up the Ranger and hugged it to his chest, grinning madly. It took a second of shock, but Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face and snorted with laughed, eyes squinching up at the corners and his teeth showing. _He never smiled like that with me _Dave thought brokenly.

"Pink is bomb, yo!" Blaine laughed along with Kurt. They leaned on one another, howling. Dave had finally had enough.

"Yeah, you like pink 'cause you're queer, huh?" This caused both boys to stop laughing abruptly. _Good, _thought Dave, _I've finally got their attention._

"My mom says that all queers go to Hell," he said matter-of-factly. Blaine looked ready to cry, and Dave was happy, until Kurt's hand went around Blaine's shoulders in comfort. Dave's gut twisted with that unknown feeling again.

"What? So 're _you _a queer now? A fairy?" Kurt looked appalled for a second, but his expression abruptly changed into one of fury.

"Get out of here," he commanded, arm still around Blaine. "You aren't nice at all. Not like I thought you were. Just go."

Dave couldn't get out of there fast enough, running away until he was on the path out of the park. He spared one last glance over his shoulder, only to see Kurt was hugging Blaine, rubbing his back soothingly. They pulled apart, hands still joined.

Dave turned back to the path, sniffling. His insides still twisted with that feeling. He reached a hand inside the jacket he wore, only to find something in the pocket. He pulled out the Red Ranger, covered in a thin layer of sand. A small tear fell down his cheek, and Dave wiped it away hastily. _I'm crying. That's what queers do. I'm not a queer!_

Dave shook his head and glanced down at the Ranger. The Ranger that would sit in his dresser, hidden. Hidden, like he was. Dave walked home, away from Kurt and Blaine, insides still roiling with that feeling. That feeling, Dave realized, of _jealousy._

**-.-**

**A/N**

**I actually wrote a story. And finished it! * vomits rainbows ***

**So, while I'm a Klaine shipper all the way, I thought it would be fun to try and explore the infamous Karofsky. Was he always that bad? Who knows? The fandom does!**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Remember, reviews are love and love it the shit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**A wild chapter appeared!**

**So, I thought "What the heck?" and decided to write how the future would play out since the first chapter. It's from different perspectives.**

**It's dedicated to **__**, who I was sure would scalp me if I didn't post this. Thanks to all of you who favorited/reviewed it!**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea, but not the subjects.**

The alarm clock rang shrilly, skittering across the scratched mahogany desk. It was silenced a moment later by a hand slamming down on the off button. It wobbled on its side for a second before falling onto the hardwood floor.

Dave grumbled and rubbed his bleary eyes with the heel of his palm. He stretched and winced at the ache in his back from the previous day's football practice. Suddenly, a small shape ran into the room and jumped on his bed.

"Davie!" his six-year-old sister, Mary, sang. "It's time to get up!"

Dave laughed and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed shrilly and pushed against his face.

"Davie, lemmie go!" He obliged, setting her down. She scrambled out the door, but not without blowing a wet raspberry in his direction. He chuckled to himself and stepped out of his bed before heading to his Ipod dock to put his favorite song on repeat. The song that was, however, not sung by the original artist. He wasn't complaining.

_We've only got four minutes to save the world..._

-.-

"Finn, wake up. I would say 'the early bird gets the worm,' but with your eating habits, worms would cease to exist."

Kurt sighed as his step-brother rolled over and mumbled something along the lines of "worms are icky." Instead of wasting his breath, Kurt hit the back of Finn's head with a resounding _smack,_ before running down the hall to his room, locking the door. The door which shuddered as Finn's body banged against it.

"Imma get you for that, Hummel!"

"Oh, I'm _so _scared," Kurt said in mock terror. He pressed his ear to the door and held his breath until he heard Finn's steps going back down the hall. Kurt chuckled to himself before walking to his bathroom for his morning routine.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt was fresh-faced and ready to pick out his outfit. He flounced over to his closet, wrenching the doors open dramatically and regarding the endless styles with a skilled eye.

Finn's singing filtered through the door, and Kurt sung along unconsciously.

_"Even as I wander, I'm keepin' you in sight..."_

-.-

Uniform?

_Check._

Tie?

_Check._

Music?

_Check._

Hair gel?

Blaine touched his hand gingerly to his head and was satisfied that his wild curls were successfully tamed.

_Check._

He trotted down the stairs, messenger bag on, and grabbed an apple on the way out. He opened the door, but not without saying "Goodbye" to the empty house. When he got in his car, Blaine checked his watch.

"I have an hour, no biggie." he said to himself absently. Using his time wisely, Blaine reached into his bag and extracted the sheet music he would need for the Warbler's performance that they were planning on singing the next day. Blaine sang the verses, bobbing his head to the beat.

_"Put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans..."_

-.-

After he was dressed in jeans and a brown shirt, Dave shrugged into his red Letterman jacket. He grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs. He heard conversation going on in the kitchen and went towards it. His younger brother, Jack, sat at the table, picking at his food.

"Jack, eat your eggs," their mother said absently as she read the paper their father had left on the table before heading to work. Dave sat next to Jack, grabbing the toast off his plate. Jack glared at him before scarfing down the eggs off his plate, wincing. Dave chuckled.

"Ugh..." Linda Karofsky adopted a disgusted expression. Jack looked around guiltily, his mouth smeared with egg, before realizing that the statement was not directed at him. Instead, it was at the newspaper the woman held.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, and immediately regretted it.

"The Gay Marriage right is getting more popular," she wrinkled her nose. "That's sickening. Just... ugh." She made that sound again. Jack hummed his agreement. Turning the page, Linda said, "It's almost time for school, David. Go on."

Dave didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up, adjusting his backpack, and opened the door. When he was safely outside, Dave let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

-.-

Kurt spun around in front of his full-length mirror, admiring his outfit choice. It consisted of black pants, a tight, light grey button up, a black tail coat, and, to wrap it up, a gold bow tie. The outfit was going to be a giant success, what with the soon-to-be comeback of these types of jackets.

Kurt smiled at his reflection once more before heading downstairs, through the kitchen, and into the garage. He got into his Lincoln Navigator and started the engine. The radio played his _Wicked _disc at full volume, and he sang along happily, looking like a boy without a care in the world. Like a much younger boy.

-.-

Blaine arrived at Dalton Academy early, as usual. He walked down the vast halls, hearing the click of his shoes against the marble floor, not really knowing where he was going. Eventually, he found himself in the Warbler's music room. Blaine placed his bag on one of the overstuffed armchairs and meandered over to the large window looking over the grounds.

The parking lot sat, filled with empty spaces. The gardens were overflown with flowers and questionable looking plants. The large gates in front of the lot were regal-looking. The large, red _D _symbolizing Dalton swirled along the black metal bars. In the distance, a little ways beyond the gates, was

Blaine blinked.

A _park._

Blaine suddenly had an unwavering _need _to go to the park, classes be damned. This was, of course, nothing like Blaine, but who was he to ignore what seemingly _needed _to be done? A coward, that's who. _And I'm no coward, _Blaine remind himself. _Courage._

So, Blaine followed his impulses.

-.-

Dave arrived at McKinley and got out of his car, only to be met up by Azimio.

"Hey Dave," his friend nodded slightly and held out an empty cup labeled _Big Quench. _Dave took it, and hated himself a little for it. Azimio's expression remained unreadable. He turned away from Dave and walked toward the school. Dave sighed quietly and followed.

The two friends walked down the halls, sending glares in the direction of any passing students. They entered the empty cafeteria and made their way to the slushie machines. The machines churned the cold liquid slowly, and Dave finally had the nerve to say something.

"Why do we have to slushie the nerds?" Dave asked Azimio suddenly, who turned on him with an incredulous expression.

"Why?"Azimio asked him. _"Why?" _He stepped towards Dave, who flinched slightly.

"Let me explain this to you," Azimio said slowly. "People here go into certain slots. Football players and Cheerios are the best. Nerds are the worst. Since they're so bad, it stands to reason that they should get punished." Azimio shrugged and fixed Dave with an even stare. "So, why don't you want to do this?"

Dave gulped, but held his composure. He went through the reasons. There was really no way to convince Azimio. Unless-

"We haven't nailed the Glee club in a while," Dave admitted. "Why don't we..." he made a throwing gesture with the empty cup. "Corner them after school?"

Azimio seemed to seriously consider this. He stroked his chin and tilted his head to the side. Dave was about to tell him to not hurt himself, but Azimio's eyes brightened.

"Alright, Dave. We'll wait. But," his grin turned evil. "the only person _we're _slushying is our very own resident fag..."

Dave had a bad feeling about this.

"...Hummel."

_Aw crap._

_-.-_

After all his classes, Kurt started to head to Glee, only to meet up with Tina.

"Hey, Kurt." She greeted happily.

"Hello, my Gothic sweet." He winked and she giggled. "How're you?"

"Pretty good. Mike and I rehearsed a dance number..." Tina went on about how the dance number was a disaster, and somehow, it resulted in them making out. Then, something about his abs. Kurt was secretly not listening, instead paying attention to the couples around school. The _heterosexual_couples, that is. He envied them. He envied their ability to hold hands in public. To kiss without rude comments. To snuggle and hug and love without anyone around them batting an eye. His eyes glazed over slightly.

He was brought back down to Earth by a hand touching his tail coat.

"I take it we have a lot of sweater trades to look forward to this season." It was more a statement than a question, and Kurt looked down at Tina to see that she was adjusting her own black tail coat. Kurt smiled, but that smile was wiped off his face as he was violently slammed into the lockers. Kurt met Tina's shocked eyes for a second before watching his tormentor, Karofsky, stalk off.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Fine." Kurt's expression of shock and rage turned into one of confusion. Questions circulated his mind. Why is Karofsky mean? What's his motive? What's his friggin' problem?

_Why me?_

-.-

Blaine looked around cautiously before slipping out of the gate. He walked down the gravel road, hearing the melodic bell signaling the start of classes behind him, and picked up his pace. If the Dean were to catch him, it would all be over. Of course, he would probably just let Blaine off with a warning, but Blaine didn't want even that on his conscience.

The park came steadily into view, the slides and monkey bars, once new and shiny, were now rusting and creaking continuously. The grass however, was well kept and beautiful flowers blossomed randomly. Blaine walked through it, looking over the decaying place with curiosity. Once he got past the jungle gym, Blaine noticed that on the edge of the park, there was a near-empty pit. He strolled over to it, peering over the concrete edge to find some last remnants of sand. Suddenly, memories hit him hard.

_Blaine sat on the lone bench, scuffing the toe of his sneakers on a clump of grass. He heard kids of all ages yelling and screaming around him, running or skipping. A couple of girls-one had dark hair and the other blonde-played with dolls on the edge of the playground. Two boys ran around with a football, the one with the mohawk letting out a cry of victory as he stole it away from the tall, awkward boy. A skinny boy with glasses ran around the race course, face red and smiley. An African American girl was arguing with a small, brown-haired girl, hands on her hips. An Asian girl sat on the edge of the crowd, looking out-of-place and shy._

_The clump of grass detached itself from the ground. Blaine searched for kids to play with. He sighed, seeing that anyone worth playing with was either too old, too young, or with someone else. He just wanted a friend. _Maybe I'll go play with that shy girl, _he thought to himself. His attention, however, was brought to the sand pit when he saw two boys not much younger than himself. He happily sauntered over. Just as he was getting within earshot, the smaller, brunette boy threw his toy in the air. It landed by Blaine. Thinking that being nice would give him the best chance to play, he picked it up._

_"Can I play?" Blaine asked, looking down at the Blue Ranger._

_"S-Sure!" The brunette boy replied. Blaine smiled. Maybe he'd get a friend after all._

Blaine shook his head as the memory closed. Part of him wondered about the brown-haired boy. He gazed down at the sand pit and smiled. Years ago, he'd been right here, friendless. Now, he was the one everybody counted on.

"Things have really changed," he said out loud. He didn't want it any other way.

-.-

Dave hated the way Hummel was so confident. He hated the way Hummel would walk the halls like he wasn't a flamboyant queer. He hated the way he wouldn't let anything get to him.

That latter, however, was proving to be false. After he had pushed Hummel into the locker, Dave had seen the look on his face.

Sadness.  
Confusion.

Defeat.

Seeing the expression on the countertenor's face, Dave found he did not feel the usual giddiness at trying to beat Hummel down. Instead, he found himself wanting to go back and apologize. Inside, he knew why. Dave knew it was because he himself was ga-

Dave was not gay. He is as straight as an arrow. He'd even had girlfriends!

God, Dave hated Hummel. He hated the way he dressed.

The way he was never afraid to be himself.

The way his hips swayed when he walked.

The way he brought out the worst in Dave.

Because

Dave loved Kurt.

-.-

In Glee, Kurt always felt better. He felt that when he sang, he was expressing what could only be said through music. Now, Kurt was not gonna lie; he sang better when he was with the girls in the group. Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Mercedes, and even Lauren suited his fancy more than the boys. When Mr. Shue had shot down his silent request to be on the girl's team, it made him all the more impaired. Of course, the boys were his friends, but none of them really... _got _him. Well, the fact was, nobody really understood.

When everyone had cleared out of the music room, save for Mr. Shue, who was in his office, Kurt sat down on the piano bench usually reserved by Brad. Kurt began to brainstorm songs and outfits which he would propose to the boys the next day. He scribbled down the names of brands and types of cloth, and was eventually done organizing. So, Kurt put his fingers on the piano keys and started to play. The music swelled around him, and he sang along softly.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same..._

Kurt remembered the time he had sung this against Rachel. He had lost, but only because he had cracked the high F on purpose. Kurt had done this because he did not want his father to be getting even more anonymous phone calls. Kurt wondered if it was Karofsky who called. The bully did always shove him and throw slurs at him.

_It's time to try defying gravity..._

Kurt stood up abruptly. The choir room suddenly seemed overwhelming and he need some fresh air. He trotted out the doorway and turned towards the front of the school. He needed to get out, or he might throw up. He was nearly running by now, his head pounding with every step and his stomach rolling. A million things rushed through his mind.

_Karofsky. Lockers. Phone calls. Rachel. High F. Defying Gravity. Boys. Karofsky. God, my head. Dumpster. Kiss me goodbye, I'm. Drowning. Fear. Defying Gravity. Tail coats. New style. Alone. Lockers. Torment. Karofsky. And you won't bring me down._

Suddenly, an ice cold slushie hit him and stopped him in his tracks. A second later, another slushie was poured on top of his head.

"See ya later, _lady." _He heard Azimio sneer.

"Sup, homo? You got a little somethin'... right..." Kurt felt the plastic slushie cup be balance on the crown of his head, like a dunce hat. "_There_."

He heared them high five and their fading footsteps. Kurt raised his shaking hands to his face to brush the corn syrup from his burning eyes. Tears came then, mixing with the cold liquid. Kurt merely stood there, seeming to be unable to move, just breathing. The cup fell off his head and clattered to the floor._Breathe._ His hair hung floppy on his forehead. _Breathe._ The slushie slowly dripped down his shirt, chilling the skin._ Breathe._ His eyes stung and watered._Breathe._

Kurt turned and walked back to get his change of clothes from his messenger bag in the choir room.

_Bring me down._

_Oooh Oooh..._

_-.-_

_~The next day~_

_-.-_

The first sign that something was wrong was that Blaine woke up later than usual. Later, as in a whole _hour _later. This meant that he would only have twenty minutes to get ready for the big Warbler's performance that day. Blaine jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom to apply his hair gel.

-.-

Dave woke up in an agitated mood which was quickly made worse by his homophobic mother. In horror, he watched as his younger siblings nodded along with her speeches, as if they were true. Only Dave knew the truth, and he couldn't tell them.

Dave felt so

_alone._

-.-

"You could wear all the feathers you want. You'll fit right in."

Kurt took a moment to look at every one's tired faces-they were not too happy to be here at 5:30-before grabbing his example board.  
"Fine."

Kurt left, taking what remained of his dignity with him. He drove home, perhaps driving a bit too fast. He ran up to his room, slamming doors a bit too hard.

_I'll show them, _Kurt thought furiously as he dug through his closet. _I'll show 'em all._

Soon enough, Kurt had thrown together an outfit that would pass for a Dalton uniform. He rushed out the door, eager to get to Dalton on time,

-.-

Blaine was screeching into the Dalton parking lot a few moments later, jumping out of his car before it came to a complete stop. He rushed into the door and caught up with the crowd of boys heading for the choir room to see the Warbler's performance. He trotted down the stairs, holding his messenger bag slightly ahead of his body so he could squeeze through a small opening the crowd made. He was stopped, however, by a soft, nervous voice.

"Excuse me, I'm new here."

The boy in front of him looked comically out of place. He was so obviously a spy. Part of Blaine wanted to scream that there was deception within their midst, but he held his tongue. The kid had actually done a good job at trying to fit in. He had the pants, the shirt, the jacket, the tie... As Blaine's gaze traveled upward, his throat tightened. This was probably the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Instead of just staring, Blaine recovered and stuck his hand out.

"My name is Blaine."

The boy looked dumbstruck for a minute, looking like no one had ever offered a hand to him before, and grasped Blaine's hand in his own.  
"Kurt," he said breathlessly. Kurt pulled his hand away and clutched the strap of his messenger bag like a lifeline. Watching him study the throng of students rampaging about, Blaine was reminded why he was rushing in the first place.

"So... what's going on here?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers," Blaine explained, smiling. "Every now and then we throw an impromptu concert. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"Wait, so the Glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked this with honest curiosity.

"The Warblers are like..." Blaine searched for the word. "Rockstars."

Kurt nodded and smiled, looking around the almost-deserted hallway. Blaine was again reminded of why he was so rushed.

"Come on," he grabbed Kurt's hand, "I know a shortcut."

Blaine took the few moments to the choir room to admire Kurt's soft, strong, and eerily familiar hands.

-.-

Dave opened his locker, grabbing random books out. When he pulled one book out, something clattered in the locker. He reached his hand in, puzzled, and came out with a small red figure.

A red Power Ranger.

Dave's memories overtook him.

_"I'm home!" He called to the house, shutting the door behind him softly. He peered into the family room momentarily and saw his father reading a magazine, as usual.__  
__"Dad, I'm here," Dave said. His father gave a grunt. Satisfied, Dave started up the stairs, using his hands as well. His mother called this his "dog-trot." When he reached his room, Dave immediately stuffed his hand into his jacket and withdrew the red figure. Just looking at it made his heart swell. Dave sniffled softly but refused to cry. It was nothing to cry over._

_"He is something to cry about..." Dave said to himself, staring down at the Red Ranger. He unconsciously walked circuits around his small room; his mind was full. Full of what, exactly?_

_Kurt. His warm, friendly hands. Nobody had ever willingly held David's hand in years. His hair. The soft chestnut color that seemed to glow in the sunlight. The way he talked with a lisp. It was endearing, and frankly, adorable. There were so many other things to think about, about Kurt, but one image invaded Dave's mind._

_Blaine. The boy who Kurt had obviously favored. The boy who made Kurt stutter. _Stutter. _The boy who made Kurt smile. The boy who Dave was jealous of. The boy David would, now and forever, hold a grudge against._

_Dave shook his head and approached his dresser. He carefully set the action figure in the bottom desk, along with his socks. Dave took one last moment to stroke the figure lightly before shutting the drawer, hiding it from the light._

Dave stared at the Ranger, open-mouthed and shocked. He thought he had lost it at the beginning of the year. All this time, it was here. Like Kurt could have been, Dave realized, if it weren't for him. But Kurt would not ever be his friend-or something more-now...

Dave threw the figure back in the locker and shut his locker with more force than necessary.

-.-

"So, while the irregular verb..."

Kurt hardly listened to his teacher drone on about French and its conjugations; he was occupied with his phone instead. The screen was constantly lighting up from texts from

_Blaine._

"Monsieur..."

Kurt smiled softly at the incoming text.

"Mr. Hummel..."

His smile broadened as he read it. _("Kurt, you are brave. Honestly, I couldn't last that long there. :]")_

"MR. HUMMEL!"

Kurt was jerked out of his daze by his teacher. He raised his eyes from his phone in his lap to the front of the classroom, where the man was glaring daggers at Kurt.

"Mr." (Azimio coughed 'Miss') "Hummel, I'm not stupid. When I see you staring at your crotch and smiling, I know one of two things are going on." Kurt blushed and shot a sharp look at Azimio and Karofsky, who had begun to snicker. His teacher held his hand out in Kurt's direction and Kurt stood, walking to the front of the classroom to hand the man his phone. The football players laughed silently at him, and Kurt decided _to hell with it. If they want something to laugh at, I'll give it to 'em, _and began to swing his hips over-exaggeratedly. The snickering stopped, along with obvious thoughts

-.-

_Don'tstareathisassdon'tstareathisass _thought Dave

-.-

in the room. Kurt handed over his phone and strutted back to his seat, head held high, holier-than-thou expression firmly in place. He endured the rest of the class in silence, doodling small hearts on his notes.

-.-

Blaine was breaking the rules. He was doing something bad. He was not following the Warbler code. He was...

_texting during rehearsal._

His thumbs typed at lightning speed, making a small _tap tap tap _sound against his screen. Thankfully, only Jeff had noticed, and he only smirked and continued to lean against the couch behind Blaine. Blaine kept snatching glances upward at the council members, especially Wes. While David and Vlad were both strict, Wes would crack out the gavel if he got angry.

"So, the 8-part harmony-and Blaine-will enter softly, making a gradual crescendo... Warbler Blaine?"

The boy in question jerked violently and met Wes's glare with a sheepish look of his own.

"Warbler Blaine," Wes growled, "all texting must be saved for after class and-"

"Wes, lay off. Loverboy here is just texting his cherub angel." Jeff mocked swooning and ignored the daggers the council member was shooting at him.  
"Jeff," Wes said through gritted teeth, "you are not allowed to toy with me..."

"Oh, go fondle your gavel." Jeff laughed, smirking. Wes's eyes widened. He then seemed to have great interest in the minuscule scratch on the desk he sat at.  
Blaine, who's mouth was agape through all this, shot a thankful glance at Jeff. Jeff winked and reached over the shorter boy's shoulder to press send on the text. Blaine almost stopped the other Warbler from sending it, but instead, found that the one word meant more than the would-be paragraph would ever dream.

_Courage_

-.-

**A/N**

**Next chapter coming.**

**Review are love and love is the shit!**


End file.
